8 Weeks
by emrivera23
Summary: Rachel finally leaves her long time boyfriend, only to be found by Santana Lopez. It took her 7 weeks to fall in love, and one week for everything to fall apart, **other characters included.*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Random storytime! I usually write Faberry, but this time i decided to try some PezBerry because Im in love with Naya Rivera_

_Week one_

_Monday._

**Rachel POV**

I had just broken up with Finn for the last time. It was an easy decision since I caught him in bed with his high school girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. I left the second I saw Quinn's clothes on the bathroom floor. I'm not even sure they knew I was there because the moaning kept on going, even Finn's weird whale noises. I quickly grabbed some of my clothes that were on the bathroom floor and left. Thank God the bedroom door was closed or I may have thrown up.

I started to walk down the stairs when I heard my neighbours coming out to complain, when they saw it was me, they must have put the two and two together and retreated back into their apartments. I pressed the button for the elevator but then saw the out of order sign placed above the door. I walked to the stairs, dragging the bag I packed with me down the 20 flights. By the time I reached the bottom my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the screen.

"Rach, When are you gonna be home?" It was Finn.

"How about when you and Quinn leave." I said then hanging up. I started to feel sad now, I knew that he would just call Kurt and try and get them to help him. I feel bad for Kurt because Finn will use the Brother card. As for Quinn, we only met a few years ago, I have no emotional attachment to her, even though I knew it was suspicious when she called him up out of the blue one day.

I decided to call my only other friend in New York, Brody Weston. Even though we dated while Finn was in the Army, I still liked him in a platonic way.

"Hey, This is Brody. Leave a message and I will call you from L.A!" His voice message echoed in the empty subway platform. I decided to leave him alone.

I sat there for a good 10 minutes when suddenly I wasn't the only one on the platform.

"Hey there babe, Where ya head'n?" The men's cold voice spoke. I looked away. "C'mon, I won't bite...Unless you want me too." He said, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I started to walk further away but he followed. I could tell by the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke radiated off him.

"I was talking to ya!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I shriek.

"No, Lady, yer comin with me." He said with a suggestive grin.

"Let Go!" I shouted, dropping my bag and hitting him with my other arm.

"Come on baby, I know you like it rough." He said getting angrier. I started to shake, feeling like I would never be the same again.

I gave in, knowing I wouldn't be strong enough, and my purse was no probably in a puddle on the rails.

He dragged me too a more secluded corner and smiled as he undid his pants. I stood in the corner shaking and crying, tears running down my face, waiting for the worst.

"Baby, Don't cr-" He fell limp on the ground mid sentence.

The last thing I saw was a dark haired woman in a police uniform holding her bat thing and handcuffing my attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I realize this chapter sucks. Its mostly because I forgot where I wanted this story to go. I've been so busy...Not really. But next chapter will be wonderful and amazing.3**_

_**8 Weeks**_

**Tuesday...still.**

Santana POV

"Britt, please don't leave!" I cried.

"Santana, I have to. I told you. We have to break up." She said taking out a towel.

"You're taking my towel?" I asked as she continued down the hallway.

"It's mine." She said going into the bedroom.

"Please Britt, I know I've been busy with work, but come on. Sam Evans?" I asked trying to take her bag out of her hands.

"San, He's going away to Maui for business and asked me to go with him, so I am."

"No one goes to Maui on business." I said trying to make sense of what was happening.

"It doesnt matter Santana, I have to go." She said before going out the door.

I followed her in the hallway.

"Britt, please, I like where we're going with our relationship."

"You like. you don't love." She said walking back into my apartment. "I forgot my cell phone charger."

"It's been 9 months... you know I do, I just can't say it..." I said trying to defend my lack of words. She was angry because I never told her I love her.

"Also, I'm not a lesbian!" she screamed before slamming the door. I sat alone in my empty apartment. Sure she was with a man before me, but still. I started to cry and lay on the floor.

Morning came and I was sitting at my desk across from my partner, Noah Puckerman. I'm a police officer, part of the New York Police Department. Finest officers in the country.

"So, How's that girl of yours." He asked me, grinning.

"We broke up." I said solemnly.

"Damn, I wanted in." He said, I shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up Puckerman." I said.

"So my wife wants to have a dinner, care to join?" He said looking at me, then his computer.

"Sure." I said, surprising him. I usually say no because his wife Quinn was a total bitch.

"Sweet, I'll let Quinn know." He said smiling.

I looked at the clock on the wall, It was only noon.

"Lopez, you're up for the subway watch!" My boss shouted across the room. I sighed and got up.

"See you later Puckerman." I said patting his bald head.

"see you at 8" he said winking. I nodded and drove to the first stop.

Walking around the New York City Subways was nothing short of boring. I helped end a fight between two women arguing over the shoes one woman already bought, and helped numerous people find their way home.

Around 3:45pm, I was walking towards my last stop when I heard a woman's scream. I ran down the stairs, my gun was out. I saw a man hovering over a tiny brunette, she was crying, and scared for her life. I raised my gun ready to shoot, but if I shot now, I would hit the girl. I walked up slowly and hit the man with my club. A loud thump and a woman's scream later I saw two bodies on the ground. I quickly handcuffed the attacker and called an ambulance. I quickly went to the fainted woman, and gently shook her.

"Ma'am?" I said as she started to stir.

"Finn?" She said, Finn must be her boyfriend.

"No, My name is Santana Lopez. I am an officer of the NYPD. You fainted as I arrested a man trying to attack you." I said trying to keep her calm.

"Attacker?" She whimpered, clutching onto my arm.

"Yes, He's over there." I said pointing to the man on the ground a few feet away from her.

She then leaned into my shoulder, crying. I looked around and saw some men I work with come stomping down the stairs.

"Can I have your name Miss?" I asked as her tears soaked into my shirt.

"Rachel Berry." She whispered.

"Okay, Miss Berry, I'll drive you home okay?" I said looking up at Puck who just walked up.

"Rachel?" He said with a slight smiled.

"Noah!" She cried and pretty much flew in his arms.

"You know her?" I asked him checking the small spot of tears on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Me and Rae go way back." He said holding the girl.

"finn and I broke up..." She said and went back to crying.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry." He said softly. I had never seen Puck this way, he normally had the attitude of a rottweiler, but now he was some kind of lap dog? I shrugged and walked to the police car the attacker was in.

"Chang!" I shouted as he was putting the man into the police cruiser.

"Yeah?" He said slamming the door shut.

"take him to the station, Tell Roberts that I'm done for today." I instructed Chang.

Mike Chang started on the force the same time Puck and I did. We even went to his wedding, that was when I was with Brittany though.

"sure thing boss." He smiled and drove away. I decided that if I was going to to Puck and Quinn's for dinner I needed time to actually look presentable.

I sat on the steps as Puck and the small brunette were walking towards me, laughing.

"Santana, this is Rachel Berry. She's like my little sister." He smiled with his arm wrapped around her.

"Don't forget your real sister Noah." She smiled.

"Sister?" I said shocked, staring at Puck.

"uh, yeah. She lives with my dad..." He said awkwardly. Puck never talks about his father, so I understand why he never said anything.

"Oh" I said looking at the ground.

"Anyways, Rachel is gonna come with us for dinner. Can I leave her with you? I still have 3 hours of paperwork left." Puck said.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Noah." The girl said trying to prove she was good and stable.

"sure, I'm heading home anyways." I said, not thinking that I was allowing a stranger in my tiny messy apartment.

"It's fine, I can wait." She said, but Puck was already pushing her towards me and handing me some keys.

"Let's go." He said smiling.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes as I grabbed the girl by her sleeve dragging her up the stairs.

**Like I said, it sucks. Next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I never actually said that Quinn and Rachel were best friends. more like acquaintances. She dated Finn in high school. Rachel didn't even know Quinn was married, let alone married to Puck. I'll explain in this chapter.**

**8 Weeks**

_Rachel POV_

I woke up on the cold hard ground. Was I dead? Where was I? When I remembered that I was in the middle of being attacked. Did I pass out? Is the man gone? I moved a little when someone shook me awake.

"Finn?" I called out, hoping that everything was a dream, hoping that I didn't hear him having sex with his high school girlfriend. But I was answered by a police officer.

"No, My name is Santana Lopez. I am an officer of the NYPD. You fainted as I arrested a man trying to attack you." She spoke calmly. I felt the tears burn in my eyes, I felt scared, and all I could do was fall onto the officers shoulder and cry.

The next few minutes were blurry and confusing, but then someone said my name. I looked up and saw him.

"Noah!" I cried, flying into his arms. "Finn and I broke up..." I said, forgetting that he has no idea who Finn is. He had no idea I even lived in New York.

That other police officer walked away once she and Noah has a small conversation, and I was left alone with Noah.

"Rach, It's okay." He whispered in my ear. I held onto him tighter. "Who's Finn?" He asked. I let go and looked at him and laughed.

"Finn is my boyfriend." I said laughing even harder. I must have looked crazy.

"youre in shock Rach, Let me take you to the hospital." He said with a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm fine. I just. I don't know. Today is weird." I replied, trying to remember the last time I saw him.

"Alright, but I won't tell you're dads that you died on my watch." He said bringing me in for a big hug.

"Noah, I can't believe you're here!" I said smiling again. "The last time I saw you was when we were in L.A! and that was almost 4 years ago!" I smiled. I lived in L.A for a little while trying to act, but that fell through.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda lost your number, and I don't have Facebook. Causes too much drama." He said grinning.

"What did you do when I moved back home?" I asked, curious about his current life and why he was a police officer.

"Well, I met someone in Seattle, we hung out a bit and things got serious and moved to New York" He said

"How serious?" I asked.

"Married 4 years now." He said proudly.

"Wow." I said shocked. I was really shocked.

"Yeah, But we should get outta here, Even I hate using the subways." He said putting his arm over my shoulders. He was still a giant to me. "You should come to dinner tonight, meet my wife."

"I'd love to meet someone dumb enough to marry you." I teased.

"hey!" He said then started laughing. I laughed with him, only because I missed him so much.

After a few awkward moments with the female officer, Noah told me to hang out with with her. Her name was Santana Lopez, and she looked very scary. He handed Santana the keys to his car and drove us back to the station, where he had to stay to finish his paper work.

"Pick me up at 7!" He said before closing my door.

"Yeah whatever." Santana said speeding down the street. I have no idea why I let myself drive with this complete stranger, but today was different, so I allowed myself to go with her.

"so, you are really short. Like hobbit short." She said not sugar coating it.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, how is one suppose to reply to a comment like that?

"Okay, How do you know Puck?" She asked pulling into heavy traffic.

"We went to Temple together, friends in high school, lived in L.A then I moved home, met Finn, Fell in love, 4 years later he's screwing his highschool girlfriend in our bed. Mean dFinn went to different schools." I said quickly.

"Sucks." She said before she started cursing in spanish.

"What about you?" I asked, curious to know if she knows anything about Noah's wife.

"Met in Seattle at a bar, drunk sex, 6 months later were living in a small 1 bedroom apartment trying to figure out what to do with our lives. That is till Puck met his bitchy wife and moved to New York, where I, the confused lesbian, followed him here. Now we work together, along with some other people we met in the academy." She said trying to get out of this traffic.

"Cool." I said awkwardly. I have no idea how to talk to her. She is a police officer! "I moved here with Finn a few years ago. We were good for the first 8 months, then his highschool girlfriend came into the picture and things got more stressful." I said, not knowing what to talk about.

"Look, I realize Puck made us 'hang out' but that doesn't mean I need you're life story. I have my own shit to deal with right now." She said harshly.

"sorry, I was just trying to make things easier." I said cautiously.

"Sorry, I just have alot on my mind right now." She spat back.

_Santana POV_

I sat in the car silently with the small brunette, when suddenly she started yapping on about her boyfriend sleeping with his ex. Right now, I have bigger things on my mind. Like how Brittany went with Sam Evans to Maui on a fucking buisness trip! Who goes to Hawaii on buisness! Hes a fucking Therapist! I was upset at her last comment. What does she mean she's not a lesbian? She loves sex with me, better than any guy. She told me!

I almost forgot the tiny woman was in the car once I got home. She managed to not only mess up her clothes but mine as she fell into a puddle.

"Goddamnit!" I shouted looking at my pants.

"sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, trying to find something to wipe it up.

"it's fine. Let's just go inside and wait for Puck." I said clearly annoyed. She followed me without making a noise.

"I assume you have no clothes with you, My girlf-Ex... Left a dress here. It'll fit you." I said unlocking the door to my apartment.

"I like you're home." She said looking around.

"Thanks. Kitchen is there, bathroom there, couch there. Movies are on that shelf. I'm going to shower." I said before retreating to my room.

"Thank you." she said as she looked at my DVD selection.

The water was the perfect temperature finally, when my cell phone rang in the other room. I jumped out of the shower in case it was Brittany.

"Hello?" I answered desperately.

"Hey Lopez! Come get me in an hour!" Puck said cheerfully.

"Ugh, Fine." i said hanging up.

I quickly finished my shower and got ready. I found the dress Brittany left behind and quickly rushed it to Rachel.

"Here's the dress." I said tossing it her way. "we have to leave right away." I said brushing my teeth in the kitchen sink.

"Um Okay.." She said scurrying to the bathroom. I waited 10 minutes when finally she emerged. I was shocked. The dress looked better on her than it ever did on Britt. It may have looked loose in some parts, but somehow it worked. i must have been staring a while because her cheeks started to turn red.

"So I can have this dry cleaned for you." She said embarrassed.

"no problem, just return it to me whenever." I said trying to sound casual.

"Alright."

"alright, let's head out." I said as I opened the door to the hallway. It still smelled like Brittany. Oh yeah. Rachel was in her dress. Tonight's going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I guess I used forgot that one part. But whatever, it's fixed now.**

**I also just realized chapter two says Tuesday…still. And no, its not Tuesday, it is suppose to say Monday. I am currently on so many painkillers and antibiotics and whatever because I am dead. No I just get really sick **

**Monday evening**

**Rachel POV**

On our way back to the police station to pick up Noah, we sat in complete silence. It may be because I am wearing her ex-lovers dress. It has a weird scent to it, but that's the last thing on my mind. My day has been terribly busy, with the attack and all. I shuddered at the thought of someone touching me.

"He's in jail now." Santana said as if she read my mind. I stared at her, I wanted to cry. I guess only now I was going into shock. "Please don't go into shock and make me sit alone with Puck and his wife!" She said pulling up in front of the station.

"I'm fine." I said wiping away the single tear that fell.

"Good. Just so you know, youlookreallyniceinthatdress." She said very quickly. I almost didn't hear her.

"thanks." I said, I was trying not to think much about her comment. It was probably because she liked the dress. Her ex was probably beautiful, like her.

**Santana POV **

We picked up Puck and headed towards the Puckerman townhouse on the Upper East Side, because that was the only place suitable for 'Princess Quinn'.

"So if she asks about the tiles, just say you love them." Puck whispered as he unlocked the front door. I rolled my eyes as the tiny brunette just nodded and smiled. Her eyes were too damn big and brown.

"Babe?" Puck called out.

"In the sitting room." She called out. I hated that she called it a sitting room. It's bullshit. I looked at Rachel who was now taking in the house.

"Quinn decorated. If it were up to Puck there would be a stripper pole and flames everywhere." I said to Rachel, hoping Puck or Quinn didn't hear.

"Quinn?" She whispered back.

"His wife."

"Oh." She said with a worried look on her face.

We walked into the 'sitting room' and Quinn, in her bright pink dress straight from the 1950's, holding a red envelope.

"Noah!" She smiled. "Daddy sent us the deed to the house in the Hamptons."

"Sweet." He said half-heartedly. "I hope you don't mind that I brought another friend." He said, motioning for me to move. Rachel had hid behind me the second we walked into the room.

"Hi." She said quietly. I looked at her, then Puck, then finally the look of shock and fear on Quinn's face, I realized.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." She said, the look quickly disappearing. I also realized that Quinn had not yet acknowledged that I was here alone, let alone here.

"Rachel." She said, shrinking. I tried to lightly graze my hand by Rachel's, just to make sure she was okay. I was surprised when she grasped my hand and squeezed.

"So, what are we eating?" I asked, trying to ease the tension in the room that Puck still hadn't noticed. I love Puck, I do, but sometimes he is completely blind.

"I made a turkey, and some delicious quiche like appetizers with bacon." She said looking pleased as punch.

"I'm a vegetarian." Rachel said quietly. I looked at Quinn who just smirked.

"Sorry, I can get Noah to get something from the store down the block." She said looking at Puck, who was now eating some peanuts from the small bowl on the coffee table.

"I'll be fine." She said, squeezing my hand once more. I looked at our hands, I looked back at Rachel who was now looking at her feet.

"Okay, let's eat!" Puck said, ignoring my glare.

We all sat at the 'formal dining room' table, Rachel right next to me, and the "happy" couple across from us.

"So Rachel, Are you seeing anyone?" Quinn asked, covering her laugh. I looked at Puck who was stuffing his mouth full of the turkey.

"Not at the moment." She said solemnly.

"You Santana?" She asked, finally acknowledging my existence.

"as a matter of fact, I am." I said quickly. "Yeah, I'm dating this girl."

"Hot." Puck said with food falling from his mouth.

"I assume it's going well?" She said lifting her fork full of peas to her mouth.

"Yeah, she was just dating this guy who was screwing his high school girlfriend. They broke up and now she lives with me." I said as Rachel and Quinn choked on their food.

"Harsh. Know who he is?" Puck said completely oblivious. I'm sure Rachel told him what happened.

"Yeah, His name is Finn." I said taking a sip of my wine watching Quinn's face turning from annoyance to anger. Rachel looked at me with her wide eyes. I have no idea why I am doing this but I hate when people cheat and Quinn's facial expressions just proves that she's cheating on Puck.

"It's a very common name." She said wiping her mouth.

"He's from Lima Ohio." Rachel said standing up, throwing her napkin full of un-eaten turkey on the table.

"Rachel?" Puck said looking at Rachel, then Quinn. I could see the gears working in his head.

"Yeah, little miss perfect is screwing the tub of lard that is her high school boyfriend." I said, finally, just assuming he is a tub o' lard.

"What!" He shouted. I looked at Quinn, who was now crying, and left the room to find Rachel.

**Rachel POV**

When Santana said that Noah's wife's name was Quinn I automatically thought of the woman who was on top of my boyfriend. I quickly pushed those thoughts away knowing it was silly of me to think that since Quinn Fabray wasn't married. Those thoughts came flooding back when I saw her. It was in fact Quinn Fabray, the woman who was just on top of my boyfriend only hours ago. I ducked behind Santana and felt like running out the door, but Santana already moved and I was face to face with 'The Other Woman'.

**Sorry if that was weird, I cant type so great with my new computer yet and yeah. **

**I'll go more into Santana's head in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel Pov**

I got up, throwing my napkin that I had spitting the turkey in for the last hour, on the table.

"He's from Lima, Ohio!" I said before walking out of the room into the sitting room. I felt like throwing up when I heard Quinn trying to apologize and then I saw Santana in the doorway.

"Hey." She said trying to sound calm.

"Hey." I said, trying my best not to run away. I was a new Rachel and I don't run away. I just decided that.

"Sorry about bringing it up, but when I saw your face and then her stupid bitch smirk, I knew. " She said walking closer. I looked at my feet and let the tears fall. I heard Noah smash a plate, and Quinn apologizing over and over.

"How could someone do that so someone else?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said, sitting on the chair. "I hate when people cheat, that's I guess why I got so defensive. I really hoped Puck would have noticed that I said I was dating someone." She said sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused, I wanted to ask her why she said we were dating, but I guess she never really said that it was me.

"I told him this morning me and my girlfriend of 9 months broke up. I was hoping he would catch on." I looked at her, feeling somewhat sorry for her, and then a little angry at Noah's ignorance. "Also I just really hate Quinn." I smiled.

"I do too." I responded, staring at a picture frame on the wall. "were you at their wedding?"

"Yeah, I was a bridesmaid at Puck's request." She said.

"Must have sucked." I said before deciding to go back into the dining room. "We should go see if she's still alive." I smiled. There was something about the girl that made me act so differently.

"Sure." She said standing back up, I held my hand out, in hopes she would take it and we would go in together, but she acted like she didn't notice.

**Santana POV**

I left the room so that Puck could get the whole story, and to find Rachel. I hated that this stranger is so damn likable!

"Rachel?" I said out loud, not knowing where she was, but then I saw her in the sitting room, staring at the wall. She turned around and saw me.

"Hey." I said, not knowing how to talk to her.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Sorry…" I explained to her why I brought it up, she seemed to be happy that I did, but I just cant tell.

"How could someone do that to someone else?" She asked me, as if I had all the answers, I sat down.

"I don't know." I said, a little bit confused myself. I walked closer to her, not wanting to scare her, she was so fragile and small. Helpless and nothing like Brittany.

She asked about the wedding, and I told her that I was a bridesmaid because Puck made her allow me to even attend, it was a disaster.

"We should go back in and see if she's still alive." I looked at her, surprised at her comment. This girl was truly crazy.

"Sure." I said, wanting to know why she wished to go back to the warzone.

She extended her hand to me, but I turned away. I don't know why, because I like holding hands, or maybe it was just her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter was kinda dumb. But oh well. **

**I apologize for any mistakes and what not.**

**I am trying to decide wheter or not to include Finn's POv, but since I don't really like him, I might not.**

**Rachel POV**

**Tuesday morning**

I woke up with Santana's arm on my head, I poked her, trying to get up.

"Santana, wake up." I whispered, trying not to wake Noah.

_Last Night _

After we went back into the dining room, Quinn was crying and Noah was as red as a tomato. I saw the smashed dish by Quinn's feet; I thought it was Noah who smashed the dish. Puck was yelling at her to get out of his house, and to never come back. They stopped when Santana and I walked in.

"You guys should leave." Quinn told us, we didn't move.

"No, You should leave Quinn." Santana said in a low voice, I remember feeling safe, and not because of Noah.

The second Santana spoke Quinn went crazy and started throwing forks and butter knives at us. We managed to avoid the metal cutlery flying at us, but she moved on to bigger things. Santana quickly got up and dragged her out the front door yelling things in Spanish; Noah was now kneeling on the floor and crying.

After that Quinn left, probably over to my apartment to be with Finn. I sat on the floor with Noah, holding him as best I could, while Santana locked the doors. We ended up walking Noah to his guestroom; he didn't want to sleep in the bed he once shared with Quinn. The rest of the night we all just lay in the bed, silently waiting to fall asleep.

_Morning_

I pushed Santana's arm off my head and got up out of the bed. I looked at Noah, who had a tear-stained face; I had never seen him so vulnerable and upset. He must have really loved Quinn. I opened the door quietly and started walking down the hall to find the bathroom but a sign on a door distracted me, I walked in and saw it was Quinn's office. I wondered what she did for a living, as I looked at her various different certificates on the walls.

"She was a real estate agent." I heard a voice from the doorway.

"Right. I forgot, she helped me and Finn get an apartment." I said, remembering that's how I met her. Was she sleeping with Finn then?

"I don't know how I didn't know." Noah said; "And I didn't even think about how much she spoke about Finn." He said sadly.

"I didn't even know she was married." I said giving Noah's hand a little squeeze.

"Sorry, I guess she really screwed the both of us over." He said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"It's fine. I needed a change." I said as he sat down on a the chair.

"Sorry. I'm your brother, I'm suppose to protect you from things." He said pulling me on his lap. I instinctively place my head on his shoulder.

"Things played out alright. I got you back." I said as he gently kissed my head.

"I know, but it really does kinda suck. I did everything right. I went to school, and became a freaking police officer." Noah said sadly. I could see the pain in his eyes, along with the tears her was holding in.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter." I said before closing my eyes and humming.

**Santana POV**

I lay in the giant bed in Puck's guestroom, alone. I sat up looking around the room, hoping to see Rachel or Puck in the room, but I no one was there. I slumped back down and tried to forget last night. I dragged Quinn out on the street, it was like someone else had taken over and I blacked out. That hasn't happened since high school, I called my alter ego Snix. I was like the Hulk.

I got out of the bed, quietly leaving the room to find the Puck and Rachel. When I found them they were in Quinn's office, sitting in her chair humming a song I didn't recognize.

"Morning." I said as the two looked at me.

"Morning Santana, How did you sleep?" Rachel asked with her head still on Puck's shoulder. She looks too damn cute.

"It was good, until I woke up alone." I said somewhat angrily, I don't know why it bothered me but it did.

"Sorry, I was getting up to go to the bathroom and I saw Rachel in here." Puck answered.

"Oh. Well we should get something to eat." I said as my stomach started to make noise.

"Sure." They both said. I watched them happily get off the chair and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when Puck didn't let go of her hand.

"So should we go out or should we stay here?" Rachel asked. I knew we would be going out, because we always went out for breakfast.

"Well Santana an dI usually go out, so I think we should go out…Since there is also no food here." Puck said smiling. Wow.

"Sure." Rachel smiled back. It was weird seeing two people in so much pain smile as if nothing were wrong. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are too happy." I walked outside into the warm sunlight.

We went to the usual café Puck and I went to every morning and that's when I saw Brittany sitting in a booth with the ever-so-handsome Sam Evans.

"shit." I whispered and tried to run back outside but I was too late.

"Hey Santana!" Sam called as I tried to escape. Puck and Rachel were still a ways away, I couldn't use them as an excuse.

"Hey Sam, Hey Brittany." I said, with a forced smile. Brittany just smiled and clung cutely to Sam's arm.

"How are you?" Sam asked like he didn't just steal my girlfriend.

"I'm good, I'm here with some friends." I paused looking out the window. "Their on their way." I added quickly.

"Care to join us till they come?" Brittany asked me, she looked so innocently. Like she didn't stomp on my heart just two nights ago.

"I should really call my friends." I said, but Brittany had gotten up and made me sit across them.

"So, how are you?" She asked. I just stared at her. Really? She was going to ask that?

"I'm fin-"

"Oh Santana! There you are Love!" Rachel shrieked as she sat next to me. I looked at her confused as she took my hand.

"Rache-" I tried to speak.

"So you must be Brittany! I'm Rachel Berry! Santana's date!" She said happily, giving my hand a squeeze. I sighed in relief and squeezed back.

"Her date?" Brittany asked looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, um, Rachel and I are on a date, we should really get to our own table." I said trying to get away. I saw Puck laughing at a table by himself.

"Oh look Sammy, our food." Brittany said looking away as I gave Rachel a quick 'Thank you' look. She replied with a smile.

"Want to eat with us?" Sam asked me, looking a little too happy.

"We would love to, but Santana agreed that we would go eat somewhere else. I just like the coffee here." Rachel said as the waitress brought her a coffee in a paper cup. "Ready to go babe?" She asked, reaching out her hand again.

"See you around Sammy." I said sarcastically, walking with Rachel out of the restaurant. I laughed once we got around the block, Puck ran up to us laughing and out of breath.

"You guys realize that we all suck." He said walking at the same pace of us.

"Rachel, you didn't have to do that." I said, trying to make it less awkward.

"I did, you saved me from a horrendous dinner." She smiled, still holding on to my hand. I smiled and felt her squeeze my hand a little. I felt something flutter in my stomach, and my heart started beating. I don't know what it was about her, but this girl makes me go crazy.

**So this was weird. And kinda sucked. Oh well.**


End file.
